The international patent applications WO 2005/032449 A1, WO 01/84542 A2 and WO 2006/084464 A1 disclose methods of encoding medical cartridges, for example by applying a bar-code to the side face of the cartridge. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,152 discloses a cartridge for use with an electronic delivery device, wherein information is provided at the cartridge housing. The international patent application WO 2006/123252 A1 discloses a method of marking a batch of containers by providing an intrinsic and extrinsic identification code on each container.